True Love Lives On Even In Death
by Jewel1988
Summary: Harry Potter Fic without Harry


Chapter One; Happily Ever After

James and Jezza were both about 16 years old and they were sitting in the astronomy tower. Jezza looked up lovingly at the stars. James played with the small gold ring in his pocket. He wanted to ask her, but he didn't exactly know how. He finally stood and Jezza looked at him with confusion on her face. "James what's wrong?" He started to pace. "James?" She stood. Now was his chance. He walked over to her and grabbed her hand and went down on one knee. "Jezza Ann, I've love you with all my heart, and I can't see myself living once day with out you. Will you please marry me?" Jezza gasped as he pulled out the small golden ring. "Oh James! How could I say no!" He smiled and laid the ring on her finger, he stood and she hugged him. Before they got married Jezza was almost killed by Boar, James got her to the hospital just in time to save her. Because of this they decided to get married earlier then planned. James and Jezza were married on November 9th 1980, in the English country side. It was raining that day. Jezza didn't care. She always wanted to get married in the rain. James had told her more then once there was going to be a lot of angry guess. She didn't care this was her day and that what she wanted. James stood at the alter, he was already soaked it was pouring, James turned and saw his beautiful wife to be, he father was walking her down the aisle. She was wearing a beautiful white dress, her black hair was down and already plastered to her pale skin. James' gasped as she walked up to him. She had no veil. She didn't like veils. She looked at him and smiled. "Some thing wrong darlin'?" He shook his head. "Nothing, everything's perfect." She smiled at him and looked up at the rain letting it hit her face. She looked back at him and smiled. They both turned to the priest. "Jezza and James have decided to write their own vows and they will recite them now." The priest nodded to James. James sighed. He was nervous. Jezza smiled at him, he sighed again and started to recite his vows. "Jezza…for then last fours years, we've been through a lot. We went through your brother dying, Boar dying, you almost…dying. But not once have you left my side and that's why I ask for your hand in marriage, because I could handle the thought of living without you for the rest of my life. I love you, Jezza." She smiled at him and the guest all "Ohhed and Awwed" The priest then nodded to Jezza. She sighed and took James' hand; she looked at him hazel eyes. "James, I would be dead now if it wasn't for you, I would have been dead ten times over, and that night when you asked me to marry you, I knew I would never have to worry about sorrow again, because when I'm with you, there is no such thing as pain and sorrow, so today, standing at this alter, I will say I do to being yours forever. I love you, forever and ever more." He smiled at her. "Well, having that said and done." They smiled at the priest. "I now pronounce you, Man and Wife. You may kiss the bride." James smiled at Jezza and gently pressed his lips to hers. She smiled at him. He moved her hair from her face. "I am please to introduce Mr. and Mrs. James Fisher!" The guest stood and clapped as they left and got into the car. Jezza leaned her head on James' shoulder. She closed her eyes. He looked at her and moved her head up so he could kiss her. She smiled at him.

Chapter two; The News

James woke next to Jezza. She was still sleeping silently. The radio was quietly playing. He got up from the bed and went to the bathroom. He had been called up about some young kid going around killing people so naturally as an Aurocal it was his job to do something. He looked over at Jezza when he heard a slight cough. She rolled over and was facing the window. He walked out of the bathroom over to his sleeping wife. He climbed in the bed and wrapped his arms around her waist. She sighed and smiled. "Time to get up baby." He whispered in her ear. She laughed a little. "But I don't wanna get up yet." He laughed at her as she yanked the blankets over her head. "Come on Jez." He pulled the blankets off her. She moaned and curled up in a ball. He laughed a little more and went to her side of the bed. He moved her hair from her face. She opened her eyes and looked at him with a sly smile on her face. He leaned in and kissed her. This was not one of those kisses they use to share as teenagers, it was more passionate. "I gotta go to work." She smiled at him. "It's still summer for me, I get to sleep in." she closed her eyes and turned the opposite direction of him. He rubbed her back and then stood. He leaned and kissed her head; she turned and looked at him. He kissed her lips again, passionately. "I love you." He said. She smiled "I love you too." Jezza stretched and stood, yawning. He smiled at her. "You want some thing to eat before you go baby?" James was already down stairs. "That's okay baby! I'll eat at work darlin'" She came to the edge of the stairs. "Are you sure?" She smiled at him and then yawned again. "Okay." She moved back to the bed room. "I'm going back to bed."

James walked into the Aurorical Head Quarters. Arthur Weasley greeted him. "James!" He smiled at Arthur. "So what who or what are you hunting this time?" Arthur smiled at him. "Right down to business Eh?" James let out a stifled laugh. "I want to get him and I want get home." Arthur looked at him wearily. "I'm afraid it's not that simple. We have come across a murderer that has killed seven witches and Wizards, and about 300 muggles." James sat, "So he's back Huh?" Arthur smiled sadly. "Yes, James, I'm afraid he is." James frowned. "Are Lilly and James going to work on this one too?" Arthur smiled. "Yes, they'll be around." James nodded. "James…You must be careful too, Voldemort will come after you and Jezza." James nodded to him. "Do some research at the most, don't go looking for him until we give you the signal." James nodded again and headed towards the door. Arthur stopped him once more. "Keep your family safe." James nodded and left.

James drove up to the garage, and slowly got out still thinking Voldemort, but he laid his mind on more pleasant things. He walked into the house, and gently laid down his coat and bag. He looked around. The house seemed empty. "Jezza?" he heard a clatter from upstairs. James raised an eyebrow to the noise. "Jez?" Another clatter, James took off upstairs and opened the door to the spare bed room. "Jezza, what's…" His mouth was gabbed open. "Jez, what's this all about?" She had set up the crib they bought the first time when she lost her baby. "I was gonna wait to tell you hun, but you came home early." James smiled a quirky smile "Tell me what?" She turned bright red. "I'm pregnant." James smiled at her. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

Chapter three; The Baby

On February 20th 1981, Jezza gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. James never left her side. Not for a second. Jezza looked back at James and sighed, he smiled and soothed back her raven back hair. "What should we name her?" James smiled "What do you want to name her?" Jezza smiled. "How about Asher Katherine Fisher?" James' smile beamed at her. He bent down to his daughter and kissed her forehead, he looked back up at Jezza. "I love it, suits her very well." Jezza looked down at her daughter and there was a look of sadness on her face. He touched her chin, she looked at him. "What's wrong?" She just smiled. "Nothing, don't worry." He smiled back her. "Well baby, you and Ash get some sleep I'll be back later." He kissed her lips. "I love you Jezza." She smiled at him. "I love you too James." He left and let the girls sleep. About a week, Jezza was allowed to go home. James was so happy he could finally go home with his new baby girl and his beautiful wife. James opened the door swiftly allowing Jezza to get through the door. James had become ten time more protective then he originally was. "James, darling, relax. I know how to take care of a baby." Jezza giggled at his over-protectiveness. She sat down on the couch, James next to her. She smiled at him, Asher moved ever so slightly in her arms. James smiled at her. "Wanna hold her luv?" His smiled beamed with his bright brown eyes. "Can I?" Jezza busted out laughing at him. "Of course you can, she's your daughter silly!" He smiled at her, she carefully moved Asher in to his arms. "Mind her head." He lifted her out in front of him to see her. "She's so small." Jezza smiled. James moved her down into his arms, then laid her hand in his. It was probably 6 times bigger then the infant's. Jezza leaned on his shoulder. "Things are going to be a lot different huh?" She smiled to herself, and then looked him in the eye. "For the better."

Chapter four; The letter, and memories

"Mommy! Mommy!" Asher came running into the kitchen with the mail. She stopped at the table and handed it to her mother. "Mom, look there's a letter and its for me!" Jezza looked at James. He smiled at the familiar letter. It looked exactly as his had only with "Miss Asher Fisher" He looked up at Jezza, She had the same look on her face the day Asher was born. "Jez, what's wrong?" She came out of her daze and shook her head. "Nothing." She whispered. James had been with her long enough now to know when she said nothing, she meant everything. "Mom?" Jezza looked at Asher and then back at James, she knew he could see the fear in her eyes. "Mom!" Jezza finally acknowledged her daughter "Yes, Asher?" She gave her mother the same cunning grin her father always used. "Can we open it?" Jezza smiled and sat back in her chair. She eyed James, he smiled at her playfulness. "Hmm…I don't know, what do you think darlin'?" James smiled at her and then turned to Asher who was giving him puppy dog eyes. He laughed at her. "Go for it baby." Asher smiled a huge grin at him. Her facial expressions were what convinced him the she was his too, but she looked just like her mother other then a few characteristics. Asher was small, pale, with long black hair and bright blue eyes. She seemed so fragile, maybe that's why they called her "Bug". She opened the letter and handed the list of items to her mother. "Mom, will you come shopping with me?" Jezza's eyes widened with fear, James knew this look. He always knew this look. "I'll take you Ash." She turned to him. "But…" he cut her off. "Ash, I'll take you, you know how mommy feels about cars." Jezza sighed and looked up at him, tears now rolling from her eyes. She got up and walked in to the kitchen. James stood, "Go get your stuff Ash, it's almost 3 so hurry." She nodded and ran up the stairs. "Hey, watch the…" There was a thud. "Rug..." James walked over to the stair well. Damn rug, Ash was always falling on it, she was clumsy just like her mother and her father, put together, she was her own worst enemy. "You okay, Ash?" She waved down at him. "Alright." He walked over to the kitchen. "Jezza?" She was leaning against the counter with her head in her hands. James laid a strong hand on her shoulder she turned to him, her face was tear stricken. "Oh Jez." He pulled her in to a warm embrace. She hid her face in his hair. "It's alright doll, shh…" Her knees were too weak to hold her body anymore, and they gave way. James caught her, and lowered her to the floor. He moved her head from his hair and neck. He leaned his forehead against her's, and gently stroked her soft face. "Look at me Jez." She obeyed and did as he was told. She looked him straight in the eyes. "I love you." She smiled and began to cry again "I love you too." He kissed her lips. He pulled her to her feet. "Come on now, atta girl." He kissed her lips again. They could hear Ash run now the stairs. "Better go get Ash settled Eh?" Jezza laughed as his accent came through. He left the room. She waited for him to return. She sighed and suddenly James burst through the door and locked his lips hers. She smiled. "Okay, you got a lot to do today. Go." He smiled at her "I love you!" He yelled to her. "I love you too!"

Chapter five; The first death

Jezza began to walk up stairs to their bedroom. She turned the light on and walked over to the bed, grabbing her night shirt and walked over to the bathroom. She left the door open. She undressed, her body was slim, glass figured, perfect. The light in the bed room turned off. Jezza stopped what she was doing and looked into the dark bedroom. "James?" No answer. She shrugged and placed her shirt over her head. She washed off her makeup, but then the door slammed. She jumped and looked in to the dark bed room. "James?" he must have left, but why didn't he say anything when she called his name. She ignored it and combed back her now short black hair back. She left the bathroom and walked over to the mirror and turned on the TV. In the mirror she could see two dark figures standing by the closet door/mirror. She dropped her glass of water; it shattered as it hit the floor. She leaned against the giant vanity and mirror. Both stepped out from the shadows. The Dark Lord himself with that basterd, Boar Hellfire. "No…" Voldemort smiled at her but the expression changed all too quick, and his face when stern. "Kill her." Boar smiled evilly. Jezza ran for the door. A bolt came at her hard, she fell to the ground hard and still couldn't move. Her body was racked with pain. She was only a couple feet from the door. Boar looked down at her. "Paybacks a bitch, Jez." He lifted his hair to show her the pentagram carved into his forehead. "I'm going to get James and that little brat of yours too." She spit at him. He growled. "You bitch!" He hit her hard against the face. "Boar!" Jezza's looked at the door and tried to crawl closer. Boar turned to him. "What?!" Voldemort smiled "As much as I love seeing Mrs. Fisher here, being tortured we have limited time, so kill her already!" Boar huffed, he turned back to Jezza. She looked up at him with hate in her eyes. "James will never let anything happen to Ash." Boar smiled "That's what he said about you too." Jezza's eyes widened and then grew dark. "Fuck you!" She spat out at him, he smiled and leaned down to her eye level. "Maybe later." He forced a kiss on her lips. He released her and then stood. "No ones going to save you this time Jezza, and I'm going to do what I should have done years ago. Kill you! AVADA KADAVA!"

Chapter Six; Finding the Body

Diagon Ally was at least a two hour drive from their home. James and Asher spent three hours shopping and then another two hours driving home. James parked the car in the drive way. He looked at the green glow of the clock; it was already 10:07. The house was dark. Could Jezza still be asleep? Maybe she was, but usually she was awake at night. She did have insomnia and nightmares, but it was probably nothing. James turned the engine off, unbuckled himself and then opened the door. He went over to the other side and opened the door quietly. Asher was sleeping peacefully. He unbuckled her and lifted her light body into his arms and shut the door with his foot. He opened the door swiftly; he had gotten fairly good at this now. He laid Asher on the couch. He walked over to the stairs. "Jezza?" There was no answer. He walked up the stairs; the door to their room was open. The TV gave the room a eerie white glow. He looked around and walked in. "Jez?" He tripped over something and fell. "What the…" James turned to look; he yelled and moved away from Jezza's body. "No…Jezza…" he crawled over to her body. Her blue eyes were now blank. Her body looked at peace. Tears came rolling down his face. "No…Jezza!" he lifted her limp body to his lap. He brought her up to his shoulder and held her there for a moment until he heard a sadistic laugh coming from the dark. Voldamort stepped out first then Boar. Voldemort smiled evilly at him, then he shouted. "Kill Him!" James eyes filled with hate. He dropped Jezza's body to the floor gently. He was already out the door and down the stairs before Boar could move. "Avada Kadva!" A bolt came from the top of the stair well. James grabbed Asher from the couch. She screamed at the rude awakening. He ran to the truck and opened her climbed in almost throwing Asher in to the passenger seat. "Dad! Where's mom?" He couldn't tell her, mainly because he was still trying to adjust to it. "Put you seat belt on Asher!" She did as she was told. "Dad, where are we going?" He was concentrating so hard on the road that he didn't even hear her. "Dad?" she touched his arm. He looked down at her. "Yes, Ash?" She smiled at him. "Where are we going?" He looked back at the road. "We're gonna be staying with some old friends for a while." Jezza was dead. His Jezza. His wife, his girl. The girl he fell in love with their 4th year at Hogwarts. The girl her married their 6th year. She was gone, the vibrant eyes that use to stare at him in class, they had gone dull and grey. He couldn't even feel her Arura any more. He didn't know how he was going to accept this lose, but he had to, for Asher if not himself. Asher was going to need him more then ever now that her mother was gone. He looked down at her. She was staring out the window. She made no noise as the tears over flowed from her eyes. James place his hand on her head. She turned and looked at him, her bright blue eyes were tainted with redness. "Where's mom, dad please tell me where she is?" He sighed and smiled sadly at her. "She's dead, isn't she?" Tears began to roll down his own cheeks as he looked back at the road. She moved close to him, he wrapped his arm around her. "Dad?" he felt her look up at him. "Yes Asher?" He kept his eyes one the road. "Who was that man, the one with the green light?" Hatred filled him when he thought about him. Boar. He killed his wife, and he had tried more then once to. "I don't know Asher..." He lied cunningly, trying very hard to hide his tears from her. Asher was smarter then that though she saw right through his trick. She sighed and leaned against her fathers side. James began to stroke her hair, she closed her eyes and finally allowed her tired body rest, James looked down at her again. She looked just like Jezza and it almost killed him. He finally pulled into a driveway. The white house was dark, and the Potter's were asleep.

Chapter seven; Accepting the Facts

James sat in the car staring at the dark house. He looked down at Asher. She was still leaning against him sleeping peacefully. The rain banged on the car. He sighed closing his eyes tightly. His tears ran from his eyes. He moved her black hair from her soft pale skin. "I'm never gonna be able to tell you darlin'." He combed her black hair back. He looked back at the house. He opened the car door, and scooted out of the car, lying his daughter on the seat. He took his coat off and laid on her. James shut the door car door quietly. He walked up to the house, and knocked on the door. It opened. "James?" the figure at the door asked. "Hey there Potter." He said James Potter stared at him, still half asleep. "What are you doing here?" Tears began to flow from his eyes. "Jezza's been killed." Potter's eyes widened. "What?" James looked up at his friend. "Jezza's dead. "He repeated." There was a noise from the stairs. James looked up and saw Lilly. "What's going on James?" Potter looked up at Lilly. She looked at James and gave him a sentimental smile. "James, what are you doing here at this hour" James gave her a sad smiled. She walked down the stairs, "What's happened?" She talked like Jezza, it almost killed him. She touched his long auburn hair. "He killed her." She gave him a confused look. "Who's killed who dear?" He sighed. "Prongs, Asher is out in the car would you go get her please?" Prongs nodded and walked out to James' truck. James looked at Lilly. "Voldemort brought Boar back, he killed Jezza." Lilly's eyes widened, "No. but I thought you and Jez..." He looked up at her. "Killed him, me too." Lilly shook her head. "But why would Voldemort bring Boar back." James let out a stifled laugh "To kill me. He knew Jezza was afraid of him, he knew she was terrified." Lilly watched James' eyes change right before her. Brown to green. She walked over and wrapped her arms around him, his knees buckled from under him. Lilly was strong. She caught him and lowered him to the ground, James let out a loud sob. He was finally accepting that she was gone. Prongs walked in with Asher on his back. He had never seen James cry like this. He never wanted to see James like this. James leaned against Lilly shoulder and sobbed. Prongs took Asher upstairs and laid her on the bed. He smiled at her and then walked down stairs. Lilly was standing by the door watching the rain. James was gone. "Where's he going then?" Lilly said nothing. She knew James was going to get Jezza's body and kill those who took her from him.

Chapter Eight; Mile a minute

James drove slowly down the road to his home. His thoughts were going a mile a minute. He never really understood that fraze. "Mile a minute." but he was remembering everything. When they first met, then picture of all their friends the end of their first yea, how they seemed to grow closer and closer, their first kiss and how she kept apologizing for it, when he almost lost her, when he asked her to marry him. He knew their wedding by heart, he could still remember the day Ash was born, and now she was gone. The one thing he loved more then life itself was gone. He drove into their drive way. he looked up at the dark house. He got out of his car and walked in to the house. He Walked up stairs watching the picture on the wall, his wedding picture, Asher's picture and the one of them at school the end of their first year, he noticed Boar with Padma on his back he was smiling he never smiled for pictures. James growled at the picture. He continued to walked up to the bed room, the door was still open and the tv still on giving it a eerie glow. It was empty, besides Jezza's lifeless body on the floor. James sighed and walked in. He sat down by Jezza's body. Her once bright eyes were dull and gray. He laid this hand over them, shutting them. He couldn't stand to see them so lifeless. He grabbed a blanket off the bed and covered her with it. He walked into Asher's room and grabbed a duffle bag and some clothes out of the closet. He packed them none to neatly into the bag, he walked out and threw the bag down the stairs. He went back to the bed room and grabbed as blanket from the closet and ran down the stairs picking up the bag as he went. It was pouring outside. He knew he was gonna be soaked before he even got halfway to the truck yet, his auburn hair was sticking to him. He threw the bag in the front seat and spread the blanket out in the back of truck cab. James ran back to the house and put the stairs. He walked into the bed room and picked up Jezza's body leavening the blankly behind. He almost broke down trying to carry her. His knees were trying to buckle from underneath him. He walked out to the truck and set her gently in the back. James got in the truck. Arthur was to meet him at the Ministry of Magic.

Chapter Nine; The Truth

Arthur was content on pacing back and forth waiting for James. He had become impatient when he heard how distressed James sounded. He finally saw James truck pull up. He half ran half walked up to the dirty red truck. "What's happen?" James was going to kill the next person who asked that to him. James got out of the truck and went to the back cab. He opened it and gathered Jezza's body in his arms. Arthur's eyes widened "Voldemort brought Boar back...he killed her." His eyes filled with tears. "Come on. I'll help you get her settled." They walked into the Ministry of Magic and walked down to the morgue. Arthur pulled the metal table out and James laid Jezza on the cold slab. He shut the drawer. He never liked morgues. Arthur sighed. "So its true." James turned to him. "What's true?" Arthur started to walk away from him. "Arthur? What's true, what are you talking about?!" Arthur finally turned to James. "We received word about three months ago that Boar was back. Nobody wanted to believe it." Rage took over James. He ran at Arthur, grabbed his shirt collar and bashed him into the wall. "What do you mean?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Arthur quivered at his screams. "We didn't know that it was true, we didn't want to worry you for nothing." James loosened his grip on Arthur. "You didn't want to worry me..." His knees buckled and he fell to the ground. "You should have told me, if you would have, she might still be alive." Arthur bent down to look him in the eyes. He laid a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry my friend." James looked at him with tear stricken eyes. There was a loud crashing noise like a window shattering. Both men stood quickly. James could feel his head spin. "Hello?" There was no answer when he yelled, but there was someone in there with him. James eyes widened as a green bolt of light came flying at them. "MOVE!" He pushed Arthur out of the way and hit the ground hard and fast. "James!" James looked up and over for the mysterious aslant. He stood. "I'm fine lets move!" They started for the door. "James!" He turned when he heard his name being called. It was Boar. "I'm gonna get you, and that little brat of yours! I'm gonna kill you both just like I killed you bitch of a wife!" James glared at him. He could feel another presents but it was pure. A little voice in his head told him ignore him and go get Asher. He ran out of the building while Boar let out a evil laugh. James climbed in the truck. "Where's your daughter James?" Arthur was almost frantic. James was thinking about the voice in his head. It sounded like Jezza, was she already watching him? "James!" He turned to Arthur. "Where's your daughter?" His eyes widen. "The Potters" The voice was back. "Hurry."

Chapter ten; The death of Lilly and James Potter

There was a loud knock on the door. Lilly shouted from upstairs. "James, there's someone at the door." James stood up from watching the telly in the living room, and walked over to the door. The knock came again, loud and hard. James grabbed the door handle and turned it. He opened the door. His eyes went wide and he slammed it. "Lilly! Run!" The door came crashing down and James screamed as the shards hit him. Lilly came running out of the room only to see Voldemort and Boar walking around James dead body. She screamed and ran back into their bed room. She turned and locked the door. "Come on Ash." Lilly picked up Asher and opened the closet door and set her inside. "Stay quiet." Asher nodded Lilly shut the door, and she gasped when she heard the door nob jiggle. Lilly moved close to the closet door. She screamed as Boar kicked it down with one giantic foot. Asher tried very hard not to scream when Lilly yelled, she was terrified. She clenched her small hands around her leg and weaved back and forth, whispering to herself, "Mama, I wish you here." Lilly closed her eyes as Boar walked toward her. "I'm sorry Jez..."Boar smiled at her, "Avada Kadva!" The green beam hit her square in the chest. Asher let out a screaming sob when she heard Lilly's small body fall to the floor. The closet door flew open. Asher screamed "Got ya now kiddlin'!"

Chapter Elevan; Burn it

James stopped his truck in the dirveway. He ran up to the building. "Lilly! Asher!!" James saw the body of his friend on the ground benieth the rubble of the broken door. "Oh James." James bent down to his friends broken body. His eyes were blank, lifeless and it reminded him of Jezza. Arthur followed and covered his mouth as he walked in and saw James' body broken and battered. James went into the kitchen, there was nothing there, then he ran back to the entry way and ran up stairs why Arthur searched the rest of the house. He walked slowly up the stairs. He knew Lilly would be dead. Lying on the floor in their bed room. Wearing the same expression as her husband. He didn't want to see Lilly's beautiful eyes wearing the look. The last look of terror and sadness. He made his to the landing and looked over to see their bed room door completely smashed. James sighed and walked over. He didn't want to admit the inevitable truth. His daughter was gone and Lilly was dead. He walked into the bedroom Lilly was lying on the floor nexted to the closet. James leaned agianst the wall. "Oh Lill." He sighed moving his hands to his head. He grasped his hair hard, pulling gently on it. He looked back up. "I'm so sorry." He said to Lilly even thought she couldn't hear him. He finally stood and walked over to her. He lifted her light body up from the floor and laid it gently on the bed. He sighed and looked at the floor. A small piece of paper lied crumpled on the blue carpet. James gave it a curious look and picked it up. He opened it to read,

"Dear James,

Terrible sorry for you loss, but not that sorry, granted I told Boar to kill her. Any ways back to business as you may have noticed that your daughter is gone. I have her, at the old Riddle place. I know you know what it looks like, and I know you know where it is, so I'm not going to write down directions, incase this falls into hands other than your own. Go home and sleep for the night meet me there tomorrow. About 11 pm, gives you time to rest and recuperate. Asher will be fine, I wont hurt her, unless I don't get what I want and, I will only say this once. Come Alone. If you don't , I will know and I will kill her. So until then.

Sincerely yours,

Tom Riddle"

James crumpled the horrible note in his hand. Arthur walked up with stair and entered the room. "Oh Lill…." He leaned against the wall nearest to the door. "James?" James looked over at him. He was not sitting on the floor with his legs outstretched. "What do we do now? I mean, the Potter's are both dead, what are we going to do?" James sighed and smiled at Arthur. "We're gonna burn it." Arthur looked up at James. "What…" James looked at Lilly again, sadness filling his already mournful eyes. "We're gonna burn the house." Arthur gave a undetected nod. James sighed and crumpled the note in his hand. "Can you go get James, Arthur? I'll be back." James walked down the stairs at a rather slow pace. He couldn't get what Voldemort had said to him in the letter;

"_Asher will be fine, I wont hurt her, unless I don't get what I want and, I will only say this once. Come Alone. If you don't , I will know and I will kill her. So until then."_

James sighed and walked over his fallen friend, but before he left the house he stooped over and removed the rumble from James' torn body. Easier for Arthur to get at him and bring him upstairs. James walked out side to his truck and gabbed the gas can. He closed the door of his truck. He walked swiftly back up to the house. Arthur had done as he was told and brought James' body upstairs. As James walked he looked at the wall, it was littered with moving pictures. Pictures of their son who was currently with his God Father Sirius, wedding pictures, pictures from school, Graduation. James sighed and grabbed two of the pictures from the wall, one of them and their young son Harry and their wedding picture. He put them in his pocket. _I'll send them to Harry once he gets older…or I can send them to Sirius so he knows at least. _He continued to walk up stairs. Arthur was standing next to their bodies, saying a silent prayer. He had coved both with a sheet so their faced could not be seen. "Arthur, go wait out by the truck, you don't need to see this." Arthur nodded and walked out of the room. James walked over to Lilly's bedside. "I'm sorry Lilly. I'm sorry for killing you." There was a voice next to his ear. "You didn't kill me…" He sighed "I'm still sorry." He picked up the gas can and threw the gas over the two bodies. The he took out his Zippo and lit it. "Rest in peace guys." He threw it on their bodies. "For taking care of my child and giving your lives for her, I will guard your son with me life." He left the house, avoiding the flames. He walked out of the house. Arthur saw him and it made him think of _Battle Royale._ It was weird. James was a good man he shouldn't be reminding him of a man that killed for fun, probably the fire. Arthur sat on the ground and looked up at James. "What do we do now?" James looked down and smiled at him. "We? We aren't going to do anything. I am going to go after Voldemort and Boar, kill them both and then save my daughter, then go talk to Sirius about Harry."

Chapter twelve; Finding the Knives and Avenging a Death

James drove at a very fast pace. He had to put a spell on his truck so it would be invisible and it would fly. He couldn't stand too stay at that burning house any longer. It was becoming to much for him and he almost broke down again after Arthur left. He tried to think but it just didn't work. His mind was going to fast for him. Once again he was going home but there was not going to be anyone there. His wife was dead and his daughter had been kidnapped. Finally he reached their empty white home. He parked the truck and took the charms off. He looked up at the house, a tear fell down his cheek. _Why did all of this happen now…Why this night…_he sighed and turned off the engine. He opened the door and climbed out and walked up to the house. He opened the door. It was dark and smelt of death. He almost gagged but he pushed the scent away. He went up to the couch and plopped down on the couch, there was no way he was going to be able to sleep, not in a house where his wife had just been murdered not even 24 hours ago. He missed her. He missed the sound of her breathing, he missed her smell, her sweet voice. He loved Jezza more then life itself now she was gone, and he didn't understand why. He laid there for what seemed like hours, pondering on the lose of his love one, and what he was to do next. Finally unable to stand it any more he stood. The voice of Voldemort trembled through his brain. "Come alone or we kill the girl." James tried to erase the thought from his mind, he just couldn't. He knew if he went alone they would surely kill him and Ash. Finally a thought popped into his head. "My knives…" He smiled at thought of killing Boar with it, making him suffer the way he made Jezza suffer. He walked over to the basement and opened the door. The cellar was dark and smelled musty. He tried the night switch and the light flashed on, and then the light bulb exploded in his face, shards of glass flew and penetrated his face. He snarled and wiped the blood from his cheek. He pulled out his wand. "Lumos." The wand lit up, he began to descend down the stairs. He reached the bottom of the stair well. He looked around at the boxes stacked every where. This was going to be hard, he turned on of the boxes around and James found that Jezza had labeled them. He smiled and sighed. "Thank God, for you baby." The box he had just found was labeled "Ash baby clothes." Well this wasn't it. He looked a little more into the pile and finally found a box labeled. "James' weapons" She had put a little Nirvana smiley on it just to add humor. Jez was good at that. James grabbed the box and pulled it down. He tore at the tape. Inside he found his 12'' hunting knife, the one he used to slit Boar's throat. He picked it up and held it in his hand, squeezing the blade tightly, until blood was dripping on to the concrete floor. He looked at it. "You won't have died in vain darling." He stood and walked upstairs. When he entered the kitchen, their song from their wedding was playing on the radio even though he had not even been in the kitchen.

**"We'll do it all Everything On our own We don't need Anything Or anyone. If I lay here, If I just lay here, Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"**

Why was this song playing now? Was Jez trying to tell him something?

**"I don't quite know, how to say, How I feel, Those three words, Are said too much, They're not enough, If I lay here, If I just lay here, Would you lie with me and just forget the world? Forget what we're told, Before we get too old,Show me a garden that's bursting into life Let's waste time Chasing cars Around our heads I need your grace To remind me To find my own If I lay here If I just lay here Would you lie with me and just forget the world?Forget what we're told Before we get too old Show me a garden that's bursting into life"  
**  
He sat and stared at the radio. He didn't understand. He loved Jezza with all his heart and now she was gone and this song wasn't helping him cope with her death. Every now and then though there would be a piece of static, that sounded like someone saying something to him.

**"All that I am All that I ever was Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see I don't know where Confused about how as well Just know that these things will never change for us at all If I lay here If I just lay here Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"**

The song ended and it radio became filled with static. James looked at the radio in confusion. What the hell was going on. He started to walk away from the radio when a eerie voice emerged from it. _"James…" _James stopped immediately. He placed his hunting knife on the counter and then turned slightly too look at the radio. There was nothing but static. He gave it a angry look and picked up his knife and walked out of the kitchen. He was already gone when a voice came through.

James climbed into his truck. He knew what he was going to do he was going to save his daughter and avenge the death of his wife, or die trying. Then he thought of Lilly. He vowed to take care of Harry for her. He had to live, for Ash and for Lilly. He backed out of his drive way still thinking to himself about all the things that had happened. He was almost there. Almost to the place where his little girl was. He fiddled with his knife. He felt something sticky on it, he looked at his hand. He had cut his hand on the sharp knife. He ignored it. He finally stopped in front of the old house, he put the knife in its holster. He turned off the truck and left the keys under his seat. He didn't care if anyone stole his old truck, didn't make any difference to him. He walked up to the door, he laid his left hand on his knife in his holster. He pushed lightly on the door. Boar was sitting in the chair next to his daughter. Voldemort was next to the fire. "Ah James, your early. You've always been rather inpatient." James glared at him. He looked at Asher. "Have they hurt you baby?" She shook her head and squeaked out "No." James looked at Voldemort. "So how does this work?" Boar smiled evilly. "You beat me you get her back, but if you lose, I'm gonna kill her right in front of you, then you'll die." James didn't like the sound of this, too simple. Even if it was Boar. Asher looked scared. "Done." Voldemort smiled. "Come with me." James followed Voldemort to the back yard. It was set up for a duel. James had his wand but didn't want to use it. He was much better with his knife. "James stand there, Boar there." He took Asher's hand and led her next to him. James drew his wand, Boar drew his too. "Ready James? I'm gonna kill you just like I killed that bitch of a wife of yours." James growled angrily. Voldemort signaled the start of the fight. "Duel!" James looked at Boar. He was going to wait too see what he used.

Boar finally shouted the killing curse. "AVADA KADAVA!!" A great green bolt came flying at him. "Expleiamrous!!!" The red bolt from his wand connected with the green bolt from Boar's wand. Souls came flying from the green and red flashed. James looked over and saw Asher slowly move away from Voldemort. The again he heard the voice in his mind. _James…concentrate darling…_ it was Jezza. It was her sweet angelic voice telling him to told on. _James don't give in! Keep fighting, listen to me. When I tell you to move, draw your knife. _He nodded waiting her approval. _Move James! Move! _He did he rolled out of the way of the blast and ran towards Boar. Boar didn't even have time to scream out another spell. James slashed hard against his hard muscles. Boar fell. James stood panting hard. He turned and looked at Asher. She was smiling at his. He walked over to her, and dropped to his knees wrapping his arms around her. "Oh Ash…" Asher hugged her father back, but it ended all too soon when James yelped with pain as a sharp pain entered his back. "Dad!!" She screamed, he stood when the force in his back pulled him up. Boar's face appeared next to his. "Not that easy to kill, Jamie Boy." Jezza appeared in his mind once more. _James, I love you. I always will, and I always have. Don't worry about me, you have to keep going for Asher and for Harry. _Something clicked in James. She was right. He did have to keep going just like he did when Jezza died. For Ash and Harry. James lifted Boar on to his back and launched him forward, he hit the ground hard. James pulled his other hunting knife from its place in his right holster. He climbed on top of Boar. "Your going to pay for the pain you caused me…your going to pay." He plunged the knife down hard into Boar's throat. Boar gagged as he was beginning to choke on his own blood. James pushed the knife side ways, cutting through bone and flesh. James hair was covering his face. He reached behind to his back and pulled out the knife, with a sharp gasp. He moved off of Boar, and walked over to Asher, he dropped to his knees once more, his head was down and covered by his hair so Asher couldn't see his eyes. "Dad?" She moved his hair. It reveled tears. "Oh dad." She wrapped her fragile arms around him, it reminded him of how Jezza use to cling to him when she would have nightmares. "I almost lost you Ash…" He wrapped his arms around her small figure. He looked at her again. "But you didn't." Tears flowed harder from his eyes. "Oh Ash, your just like your mother." She lowered her face. "I miss her so much." He lifted her chin. "Because you are her daughter Asher, you'll always have her with you…" He placed his hand over her heart. "Right here."

The End.


End file.
